


The city lights keep me up but we don´t care

by lowbatteryhigheyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Haha jk, Human AU, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, flirty!roman, flirty!virgil, i just love the city and also the night sky, unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbatteryhigheyes/pseuds/lowbatteryhigheyes
Summary: Virgil´s only form of self-defence when he´s with Roman is flirting. Roman normally doesn´t flirt back but today is apparently  different.A birthday gift for my friend! Happy birthday lightinthesky!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	The city lights keep me up but we don´t care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightinthesky/gifts).



The light of the city surpassed the stars brightness by a long shot. Virgil would normally complain about the light pollution but on this particular night he couldn't muster the energy. On this night the only thing he wanted to do was enjoy the beauty of his surroundings. The city was a mix of colours, sounds and smells. Different lives moving around each other but only touching occasionally. Virgil loved observing people and doing it on the fire escape with his best friend was maybe his favourite thing in the world.  
They were several hours in their monthly movie night and after devouring a pizza and three bags of microwave popcorn they had decided that they needed a break from watching movies and some fresh air. They did this every time they had a movie night and every time was just a little better than the last.  
Roman enjoyed looking at the city too – Virgil was sure of it. Virgil knew him well enough to see that the small smile on his face didn’t show all the feelings he had at the moment. If you knew Roman and payed just a little attention to the details, then you would know that his soft and even breaths, his shinning eyes and his dangling legs were all signs of him feeling so much happiness he almost couldn't contain it.  
“Do I have something stuck in my teeth?” Roman looked away from the city and directly at Virgil.  
“Hmm?”  
“Since you keep staring at me” Roman tried to remove the food from his teeth. A hard task considering that it didn’t exist.  
“Am I not allowed to look at something pretty?” Virgil shot him a grin. Roman could feel his face heating up. His face usually did this around Virgil – what he didn’t know was that his face wasn’t the only one heating up.  
But it was true – Roman was pretty. And Virgil thought about it more than he liked to admit. How many times had he caught himself thinking about Roman? About taking his hand. How many times had he wanted to hug him and tell him everything he felt? Virgil took a deep breath to stop his thoughts.  
“It has been a lovely night hasn’t it?” Roman moved a little closer to Virgil. Virgil couldn’t breathe. Romans eyes were so close and shinning so brightly it felt like Virgil would drown in them. Unwillingly he moved forwards too and suddenly they were so close that he could count the freckles on Romans face, and he would have done exactly that if he had just a little less self-control.  
“You´re making it sound like this was a date, princey” Virgil's only from of self-defence when he was with Roman was flirting. He liked to see Roman get flustered as a form of revenge to all the times he had made Virgil flustered. It was an unfair game since Roman often had no idea about the times, he had made Virgil's cheeks pink, but Virgil didn’t care.  
Roman smiled and Virgil could feel his heart melt. Roman was warmth and laughter and small touches. Roman was the sunrise and the sound of fire. Roman was Virgil's best friend. And Roman wasn’t someone who flirted back at him. Until now.  
“Well, maybe it was” Roman was still smiling but it seemed more nervous now. Like he knew that they were close to a turning point and whatever they said next would be fatal for the outcome. They were still very close. Virgil made his decision – praying to everything he could think of that it was the right one.  
“And what makes you say that?” he couldn't get any closer without literally kissing Roman. So, he settled for moving his hand a little forward – and invitation for Roman to take his hand. and invitation to answer his question. Roman didn’t answer but he did move his own hand closer.  
“I´m just saying that there's a possibility that one of us would have liked this to be a date” Romans smile wasn’t nervous anymore. Not at all. A soft breeze blew past them but none of them moved.  
“Is there a possibility that both of us would like this to be a date?” Virgil lowered his voice a little and tilted his head to the side. almost answering the question.  
“I think there is” Roman did the impossible – or Virgil had been very wrong because they could get closer without kissing.  
“Really?” none of them had noticed but the world was silent around them. All the people on the streets were tuned out and even the colours seemed to dim.  
“Mmmh” Romans eyes shot back and forth from Virgil lips to his eyes.  
And suddenly the space between them didn’t exist. They didn’t know which one of them had leaned in and closed the space (this would lead to a lot of discussion later) but they were kissing. It was softness and warmth and everything Virgil associated with Roman. Virgil didn’t know how it happened but when they pulled away for air his hand was in Romans hair and Roman had a hand on his back. Virgil allowed himself to smile softly at Roman – a good idea since it earned him a soft smile back.  
“Good thing I didn’t have anything stuck in my teeth” Roman smiled. A close eyed absolutely happy and stunning smile and Virgil couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Months” he tried to gasp for air but stopping his sentence only resulted in more laughter “months and months of me pining and driving the others crazy with my sighing over you” he wheezed “and then we finally confess and the first thing you say after we kiss it that you're happy you didn’t have something stuck in your teeth” if he thought about it the situation wasn’t really that funny but relief was one hell of a drug and the only way he could let it out at the moment was by doubling over in laughter. Roman joined him.  
“It´s a real concern!” Virgil almost couldn’t breathe but this time it wasn’t because of Romans eyes. Their laughter mixed so well, and Virgil felt completely at ease and so unbelievably happy.  
When the laughter died down several minutes had passed. They were lying next to each other and even though it wasn’t comfortable on the small fire escape, but they really didn’t care. They didn’t care about anything other than each other and their intertwined hands. They didn’t care and Virgil almost couldn’t believe it was true. They didn’t care and everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! This was written in a very short amount of time because the idea to write a fic for a birthday gift came to me at 1am on the day of the birthday. But it happened and i hope that my friend likes it. She is the reason that many of my fics are finished and she helps me with everything fro ideas to missing words. I hope you have a great day! All the love from me to you.
> 
> And to everyone else - i hope you enjoyed it. See ya soon!


End file.
